


Ballin'

by HadesWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gags, M/M, Praise Kink, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesWings/pseuds/HadesWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi stares in utter shock between the two pieces of cloth dangling from either of his hands and at the ball still lodged within Eren’s mouth, as well as the growing realization, shock, and anger growing on Eren’s face. </p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballin'

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take a moment to thank everyone that has commented on my big story works. I've been through a lot recently and coming on and seeing all of your inspirational comments makes me feel not only better about my writing and skills as an English major, but also better in general. 
> 
> This was something that I actually wrote a year ago but at the time I was too afraid to post it. I tweaked it and reworked some of it and decided to post it as a smutty thank you to everyone. 
> 
> I promise that new chapter of Caged, Swollen and Imprint will be out shortly. I am definitely not giving up on any of the stories.
> 
>  
> 
> [Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan or it's characters. If I did then none of my babies would have died. ]

“Eren, seriously, shut the fuck up,” the ravenette growls, his grip on the steering wheel tightening to the point where his knuckle began to turn whiter. “We’re going. Stop it with the goddamn whining and get the fuck out of my car before I _drag_ you inside.” 

The mocha haired passenger glares saucily at his lover, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration and viridian eyes glossed over from crying. His left hand is permanently glued over his mouth while the other gives the elderly man a nice birdy. 

Levi sighs, rolling his eyes as he pinches the bridge between them. Eren makes a gurgling noise, his car door being roughly pushed open and slammed shut as he exits his nice Bentley rudely. He waits at the rear of the vehicle, despite his flustered exit, patiently for his fiance; too afraid to go inside the building alone. 

Normally, a situation like this would have made Levi laugh. That’s an understatement. It would have made him piss his fucking pants. But not only do half the employees at this forsaken hospital know Eren, but his lover is the son of their top doctor. The Grisha fucking Jaeger. 

Levi is half-tempted to just lock the vehicle and make the boy go in himself, but it is his fault that he’s in his current predicament to begin with. He was the one who had bought the damn thing. 

He runs a pale hand through his hair, still gross and sticky from their activities. Eren had refused to take a shower before coming, well not vocally. With a last internal pray to whatever God is out there, he swallows the last shred of pride he’d managed to salvage over the years and opens his car door. 

Eren’s hand is still secured over his mouth, his other arm is crossed awkwardly over his body with little goosebumps rising on his olive toned skin. A loose pair of dark grey pajama bottoms hang low on his hips and a dark green tank top adorns his upper half, he hadn’t been considering the freezing fucking winter weather in his haste to throw on clothes for their trip to the emergency room. He refuses to look at Levi as the male approaches him, feigning interest in something on the ground.

They walk together in silence, though Eren couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to and Levi is positive that the brat has a whole list of crude things he wants to currently say, many of which might include a curse word or ten. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll do the talking,” Levi jokes tonelessly. Eren flicks him the finger again and the man’s lips quirk up in a small almost smile as they approach the ER entrance. Levi pushes ahead, holding the door open for his ‘injured’ lover. 

The lady at the front desk looks liked she’d already had her fair share of bullshit for the night. Her grey hair is sticking up out of the twenty layers of hairspray she had applied to keep it in place, dark circles hang under her bloodshot eyes and her forehead is creased in frustration as she sees the two enter the building, but she quickly puts on a fake, cherry red lipstick smile. 

“How may I help you?” She asks, eyes immediately going to Eren, who cowers somewhat behind Levi with his hand still covering his mouth. Her eyes pop wide in recognition. “Mr. Jaeger! I didn’t see you there. Are you here for your father? I think he might be in tonight, would you like me to call and see?” 

Panic fills the viridian eyes and his other hand shoots up and waves back and forth crazily like a madman. Levi snorts behind his hand as he tries to stifle his laughter. Eren’s brows furrow in a glare and he kicks the shorter man in the back of the leg. 

Of course his father would be here. Perfect. 

The nurse’s eyebrows furrow as she regards the two, one cocking up in question. Levi clears his throat, gaining her attention, as well as a lot of curious eyes from some of the other patients currently sitting in the waiting area. 

“Mr. Jaeger is actually here as a patient,” Levi informs her, trying his best to hide the smile that threatens to form, the corners of his lips twitching. The nurse’s eyes zone back in on Eren quickly in a worried way, she looks at the hand that covers his mouth, her lips pursing slightly. 

“What’s wrong with your mouth, hon?” she asks, voice dripping in an overly honey coated tone, her eyes flicker unnecessarily over to Levi in accusation. “Did you get punched or hurt? Is it bleeding?”

Eren’s face goes bright red as he shakes his head no in response to her question. At this point, nearly everyone is leaning in to watch the interaction in curiousity. Some of the nurses in the back, whom Eren surely knows, watch with concerned looks. 

“I need to see what’s wrong,” the nurse insists. “You’re going to have to move your hand.” 

Eren shakes his head again, more furiously this time. It’s a wonder he hasn’t passed out with how much blood has rushed to his face. The tips of his ears and parts of his neck are stained with the lovely color too. 

“Eren, you need to show her,” Levi agrees, running a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time that night. Viridian eyes glare at him as if to say ‘It’s your fucking fault, go die you midget.’

With a shuddering sigh through his nose, his trembling hand moves away from his mouth. 

And on this day in history, The ER received a grave reminder: Grisha Jaeger is an astounding doctor, but his son is an idiot to be reckoned with.

The ball is pretty. It’s a dark shiny green color that reminds Levi so much of the other’s eyes, which is initially why he had bought the gag in the first place. Looking back, he should have bought the better quality one, while it was a hell of a lot uglier, it certainly wouldn't have broken and landed them in this situation.

The nurse examines the object in disbelief at first, not understanding what it is. But then it slams into her and she stiffens, her own face heating up and a pink manicured hand shooting up to cover her own mouth that had dropped open. 

“O-oh dear-” 

Eren’s hand shoots back up to cover his mouth and he averts his eyes to the floor as he shuffles awkwardly. The nurse’s eyes flicker between Levi and Eren and Levi swears that he can hear quite a few people stifling laughter.

Oh dear indeed. 

It had started out as a normal day, well that is to say, as normal as any other day with Levi and Eren. Which generally starts in one of two ways; fucking or arguing. And on this particular day, it started with the latter.

“Pretentious?” Levi scoffs, scowl deepening to measures unknown to mankind. “Where’d you learn that word? Listening to Mushroom and his fuck boy argue or were you fishing online for better insults?” 

Olive toned cheeks flush red in anger, viridian eyes narrowing coldly. “No, I pay attention in class.”

“That’s a shocker!” Levi laughs bitterly in return, sending a pang of hurt through the other’s chest. “If only you were that attentive at home, then we wouldn’t be in this fucking situation!” His voice raises near the end of his rant, and Eren flinches back as rage, guilt and despair make a sick concoction in his gut.

“It’s not my fucking fault that it broke!” He yells just as loudly back with angry tears bubbling in his eyes that he can’t hold back. “You’re the one who decided to put it on top of the stupid bookshelf.”

“You should have watched where the fuck you were walking, you imbecile!” Levi howls right back, getting up in the others face and towering over the him despite being shorter. Eren shrinks back, lower lip tucking in underneath his teeth as he glares saucily at his lover under hooded eyes. 

Eren grinds his teeth, sparing a glances at the shattered remains of the expensive vase that littered the floor. The tears that he had tried hard to suppress betrayed him and began to overflow and he sniffled, wiping at his eyes and glaring at Levi. Levi sighs, rubbing at his temples, guilt immediately swelling up inside of him. 

“Eren, look, you know I- ”

“The imbecile is going over to Mikasa’s,” Eren cuts him off, turning on his heels and grabbing his coat and keys. “If you need him, don’t call. And if he returns tonight, you’re banned to the couch.” 

The couch. _Ouch_. The last time Levi had been banned to the couch, it had been for an entire week. An entire week of abstinence and back and neck aches from the harsh leather and shit cushions. A shudder runs through him at the memory of it. But before he can go after his steaming lover, the door slams shut, and he’s left in the aftermath of their arguments, staring down in disgust at ugly blue shards of glass as if they were the source of his problems. 

Guilt and worry fill him and he runs a hand through his hair before rubbing his chin with it. He quickly pulls out his phone and speed dials Eren. After two rings he’s forwarded to voicemail. He curses loudly and kicks at the mahogany bookshelf in anger. 

“God dammit,” He swears, opening up the messenger, his fingers go rapid fire across the keyboard before he presses enter to send the lovely message.

[ **Me** : _You better not be reading this while driving. I’m sorry for yelling. Come back_. ]

He waits patiently for a response. Mikasa doesn’t live that far away, so it shouldn’t be long until he reads it. He doesn’t have to wait too long before his phone buzzes and the response flashes over his screen. 

[ **Sugar Tits** : _The imbecile is unable to comprehend your message. Enjoy the couch_. ]

Levi grimaces as his words bite back at him. He taps another reply out. 

[ **Me** : _Come on Eren, don’t be this way. I already apologized_. ]

This time the response is instantaneous. 

[ **Sugar Tits** : _Fuck off. <3_ ] 

Levi growls loudly, shoving his phone back down into his pocket. He glares down at the glass strewn across the floor before stepping over it and making his way to their cleaning supply closet for the broom and dustpan. 

He cleans the mess up, picking out the larger shards of glass and safely disposing of them in a plastic bag, before sweeping up the smaller bits, going over the floor multiple times too many to ensure that there were no fragments left. He didn’t want he or Eren to get glass splinters in their feet. 

After the floor is glass-less and the broken remains of the expensive vase are safely thrown away, Levi throws himself on their sectional couch, tossing an arm over his eyes and sighing in irritation and drowsiness. 

He desperately wants to call Eren and apologize repeatedly, but his pride and embarrassment get in the way of that. So instead, he thrusts himself into cleaning the house to keep his mind occupied, Eren would have to call or come home eventually. 

Hours pass, and nothing comes. No phone calls, no text messages, not even death threats from Mikasa. Levi begins to panic, running a hand through his hair clutching his cellphone with clammy hands. 

“Fucking should have called by now,” He grumbles to himself in frustration. “Fucking brat.” 

He pulls open the messenger once more, fingers ghosting over keys as his heart hammers in his chest. He’s never been good with apologies, usually when they fight Eren stalks out and comes back after an hour or so after blowing off some steam and they work everything out. But he hasn’t so much as received one text message from Eren and it’s starting to worry him. 

He drums his fingers against the counter, dropping his phone atop it and groaning loudly, hands fisting at his hair. 

After several minutes of debating and a few more of reluctance, he once more pulls open messenger and sends a message to his angry boyfriend. 

[ **Me** : _Eren, I’m very sorry. Please come back home. I miss you._ ]

A small blush tints his cheeks at the message. This side of him was only reserved for Eren, no one else can make his emotions become this jumbled and mind so disoriented. He waits patiently for a reply, and when his phone lets out that annoying ding he almost drops it as he scrambles to grab it. 

[ **Sugar Tits** : _I’ll be home soon. I’m sorry for yelling_. ]

Levi’s heart skips a beat at the message and he lets out a deep sigh, slumping against the counter in relief. But that relief is soon replaced by a growing sense of frustration. All day he’d worried over his lover. He grinds his teeth and drums his fingers once more. Thinking of how he should handle the situation and how to punish Eren. 

He detaches himself from the counter and stalks off towards their bedroom, fishing through their ‘toy’ box for a recently bought and unused item. He’d bought it because he loved the sight of Eren’s mouth full, attempting to moan and make noises. He shivers at the thought and stares at the gag briefly before retreating back to the living room, waiting for Eren to return. 

The door handle jingles after a couple of minutes, Eren struggling to unlock the deadbolt with his keys. After finally managing to, he swings the door open, dropping his keys into the little bowl and staring sheepishly at the ground as he enters the house, avoiding Levi’s piercing stare. 

Levi watches his every movement, taking in his lovers exasperated state and flushed cheeks. 

Eren nibbles on his lower lips, finally gather up the courage to look up at his lover. Red rushes to his cheeks and tints his ears. 

“I-I’m um, I’m sorry about the vase,” Eren stutters out, awkwardly shifting in place and rubbing his upper arm. 

“Come here,” Levi calls out, not moving an inch from his spot leaning against the counter. Eren flushes impossibly brighter and makes his way towards his angry boyfriend, stopping a few feet away. Levi scowls in disapproval, eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Strip,” He orders, arms crossed over his chest and expression vacant. 

“Levi, I’m still upset and I just want-” 

“Strip.” 

The command is loud and emotionless, silver eyes piercing into Eren with expectation and leaving little room for argument. Eren shivers at the tone, trembling hands fumbling at the buttons to his collared shirt. He slips it off, letting it pool to the ground. Another shiver races down his spine as the cold air hits his now bare skin. Levi almost purrs in satisfaction, fighting the urge to reach out and caress his lover’s sun kissed body. 

“Your pants too,” He barks out. “Everything comes off.” 

Eren bites his lower lips, averting his eyes from the man in front of him and electing to gaze at the floor as he undoes his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor along with his boxers and steps out of them, hands quickly moving to cover his already hardening groin. Levi quickly swats away the hands with a growl. 

“Don’t hide yourself from me, I want to take your beautiful body in fully before we begin.” 

Eren nods his head, teeth gnawing away at his lower lip as Levi circles him like a panther his prey. He awkwardly shuffles in place, waiting for Levi to make his next move as the man pauses behind him. He knows better than to move or turn around without instruction when they play, he’d had far too many spankings and worse for doing so. So he waits, shivers wracking his body in anticipation. 

“Open your mouth for me,” Levi finally commands and Eren is quick to oblige without question. It isn’t until Levi reaches around him and an oddly shaped object is inserted in his mouth does he make a noise of confusion. Levi ignores him and inserts the gag quickly.

The clasps click into place, securing the ball and inhibiting Eren from forming any words, reducing him to small noises. Eren groans something unintelligible around the gag and shivers as Levi comes back around to his front and plops down on the couch. Eren immediately drops to his knees and crawls between his open legs, allowing Levi to tilt his chin upward so that he’s looking directly at him. Levi eyes the gag with a small, sadistic grin. 

“You look so pretty with your new toy, Eren,” Levi praises, trailing his fingertips up the boy’s jawline and threading it through his locks of hair soothingly. Eren sighs softly, eyes hooded, and leans into the affectionate hand, rubbing back against it. 

“But,” Levi says, tightening his hold gently, not enough to cause any real pain to Eren but enough to be of slight discomfort as he maneuvers the boys head to look back up at him by his hair. “You’ve been a very, naughty boy, and this is not play time.” 

Eren make a small whimpering noise in his throat, staring up doe-eyed at his lover, eyes glistening as small tears being to form from the slight hair tugging.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Levi asks, releasing his hold on the boy’s hair and instead cupping his face, thumb brushing near the corner of the viridian eye to swipe away a tear that had been on the brink of spilling over the eyelid. When Eren doesn’t respond quick enough Levi frowns, tugging Eren’s chin upwards once more from between his thumb and index finger and leaning down so that they are face to face, noses barely brushing together. “Answer me, boy.” 

Eren quickly shakes his head from side to side, glaring up at Levi huffily. Levi cocks an eyebrow in response. 

“No?” He questions, minty breath ghosting over Eren skin and invading the boy’s sense. “You broke my things,” He says, voice barely above a whisper as he speaks. “You yell at me with that pretty little mouth of yours. And then you ran away.” 

Eren makes a muffled noise, as if he were trying to speak, but it comes out sounding like ‘Iph or fall!’.

“Quite.” Levi barks out the order, pulling back from Eren and running a finger over the shiny green ball that protrudes from his mouth, wiping away the saliva that had collected at the corners of the boys mouth and dribbled down his chin and wiping it on Eren’s chest earning a disgruntled noise. “Dogs don’t speak unless told to, that’s why I had to muzzle you. Couldn’t keep that loud little mouth shut.” 

Eren flushes and averts his gaze to the floor between his legs but Levi will have none of that. 

“Look at me,” he orders, voice loud and strict. Immediately the green orbs shoot back up and stare at him from under those thick lashes. “What am I going to do with you? Should I chain you to our bed so that you don’t run from me? Should I spank your little round ass until it’s bright red? Or should I go get the cock ring out?” 

Eren frantically shakes his head ‘no’, more so to the last one that to the first two. He hated being denied his release, and the last time Levi had used the ring he had him sobbing and begging for it to be taken off before he allowed him to cum.

“No?” Levi tsked, leaning back in his seat on the couch and tosses an arm over the back of it. “Then how will you learn not to misbehave?” 

Eren’s eyes look pleading as he leans forward and nuzzles Levi’s knee, he gently paws at the other’s pants, tugging at the fabric and staring up at him with wide eyes as if asking for permission. 

“Hoh? What? Does puppy want to give his Daddy some attention?” Levi asks, and a moan rips its way from Eren’s throat. Levi had discovered this kink about a few months prior, walking in on Eren fucking himself with a dildo and screaming the petname on their bed, and while it was a less favored kink, he didn’t mind delving into it every once in a while to get Eren riled up. 

Eren gazes up at Levi from under his lashes, and nods his head dumbly.

“Do you deserve Daddy’s cock?” Levi then says. Eren pauses in his ministrations and whines loudly, nodding his head furiously. Levi clicks his tongue and shakes his head, tutting silently. “Bad puppies don’t deserve treats. Apologize and you’ll get your reward.” 

Eren’s brows pinch together and he stares up at his lover in confusion. Levi simply stares down at him expectantly. The gagged boy growls from around the ball, grinding his teeth against it, he flushes and he tries to apologize from around it but it comes out sounding like muffled nonsense. 

“What’s that? I can’t understand you, you’re going to have to show Daddy what you mean.” Eren shivers and whimpers loudly at the continued use of the name, catching on rather quickly to Levi’s intentions, and he quickly wedges himself between the other’s parted thighs, resting his torso on the couch and not hesitating to shove his face against Levi’s clothed groin. He feels the prize hidden beneath and rubs his cheek against it, whining deep in his throat as he feels Levi begin to harden. 

Eren’s hand crawls up Levi’s thighs while he nuzzles the quickly growing bulge, before resting on his belt. He makes quick work of unfastening Levi’s buckle and unzipping his front. Levi raises his hips off the couch so Eren can hastily pull his pants down, he kicks them off to the sides leaving himself clad in his tented underwear.

Eren gazes lustfully at the tent in the silky black briefs. He grasps the tent with trembling hands, running them over the heated, clothed area. A loud whine building in the back of his throat. Levi groans at the contact, head lolling back against the couch. 

With trembling hands, Eren grasps at the black waistband of his lover’s briefs, giving them a sharp tug downward to expose all eight inches of his prize. He nuzzles it lovingly, hands working at the base, squeezing and rubbing Levi’s shaft just the right way. The ravenette groans, tossing his head back against the couch at the ministrations. Eren moans loudly, the noise vibrating in his throat, in appreciation. 

It only take a few skills pumps and squeezes for Levi to finally cave in under his lover. 

“Get up here,” He growls, jerking Eren up by his hair and earning a pained whine. Eren crawls up into Levi’s lap, straddling him and burrowing his face against his neck, he tosses his arms around Levi’s neck and clings to him desperately. Levi’s hands find purchase on Eren’s ass, squeezing the globes appreciatively and using the hold to drive Eren’s hips forward and press his heated erection against his own. Eren moans breathily, canting his hips forward against Levi.

Levi groans, bringing one hand back to quickly slap Eren’s ass, enjoying the view of the flesh bouncing in protest. Eren moans loudly at the stinging pain it leaves behind, thrusting his hips desperately against Levi. 

“Look at you,” Levi murmurs, pressing his lips against the shell of his lover’s ear. “Humping me like a dog in heat and moaning like a whore. You like this don’t you, Eren? You love being daddy’s little cock slut.” 

Eren’s mind draws a blank at the words, pleasure coursing through him and all he can manage is to moan in response, tossing his head back as Levi whispers in his ear. He wants to yell, to praise Levi and moan his name like it’s the only word he knows, but the damned gag makes that impossible. Eren chokes on his moans, his fingers digging into Levi’s shoulders as his hips stutter, the heat quickly building up in his gut. 

Levi’s finger delve between the cheeks, rubbing and pressing at Eren’s perineum teasingly. He adds a slight pressure to the tender spot. “If you come before you’re given permission, I’ll beat your ass until it’s black and blue with my belt, and then I will go get the ring.”

The threat is empty, Eren knowq that much. Levi would never leave harsh bruises on his body, and if he did he would always vehemently apologise and make up for it with excessive aftercare. Though the raven doesn’t mind covering his skin in hickies. But he enjoys playing along, he enjoys the rush of adrenaline and fear that courses in him when Levi does threaten him. 

Eren sobs against the ball in his mouth, shoving his face in the crook of Levi’s neck and whimpering as he wills his hips to stop their ministrations, despite being on the brink of exploding all over the man’s front. 

“Such a good boy,” Levi praises him, petting the brown locks with his free hand. Eren keens loudly, his back arching and forcing himself to press tightly up again Levi as he presses down harder on the tender skin between Eren’s entrance and balls. Levi pecks at the skin of Eren’s shoulder, peppering his neck with kisses and trails the finger upward until it’s just barely touching his puckered entrance. “You’re twitching. Do you want my cock that badly?”

Eren responds with a small thrust of his hips and needy shake of his head.

Levi’s finger ghosts over the twitching pucker before pressing down just enough so that the tip of his index finger pushes past the tight ring of muscle. Eren whines loudly, attempting to press down on the finger but Levi quickly pulls it out. He presses a small kiss to the boy’s temple before whispering into his ear lowly, “Bend down over the table and don’t move.” 

Eren scrambles off Levi’s lap and quickly assumes the position, he presses his upper half of his body onto their glass coffee table, shivering at the cool surface against his heated skin, and reaches back with his hands to spread the globes off his ass and present himself to Levi. 

“Such a good boy,” Levi praises, swatting one of the cheeks as he moves to stand up. “I’ll be right back, precious. Don’t move.” 

He darts to their bedroom to retrieve their lube and a condom from their nightstand. When he returns to the living room, Eren is still in the same position, viridian eyes staring longingly up at him under hooded lids. 

He doesn’t waste much more time in enjoying the view of his lover splayed out before him, and quickly uncaps the bottle of lube and dribbles a generous amount on the crease of Eren’s ass, watching lustfully as it trailed its way down. Eren’s hand shake in effort to keep his cheeks spread as the cold liquid makes its way to his entrance, and he lets out a strangled cry as Levi presses his thumb against him, smearing the substance before pushing the thumb inside. The thumb rubs against his inner walls roughly, pulling at the tight muscle to stretch it open so that more lube can make it’s way inside of him. 

When Levi pulls his thumb out, he replaces it with his index and middle finger, gently thrusting the two digits as deep as they can reach inside of the boy. Eren moans around the ball and arches his back, thrusting his hips back against the invading fingers. Levi continues to thrust the fingers in and out of the boy, scissoring him open with expertise and intentionally avoiding his prostate, much to Eren’s disappointment. 

When he deems that Eren is sufficiently stretched, he pulls his fingers out and dribbles more lube onto his throbbing entrance before ripping the condom packet open with his teeth. Eren keens loudly at the sound and wiggles his ass for Levi, peering at him over his shoulder while he does so. 

Levi pinches the tip of the condom as he rolls it onto his shaft, giving Eren’s ass a few appreciative taps with it before sliding it inbetween his cheeks and pressing the crown into the boy. Eren’s body stills as Levi pushes the head into him, his breath coming out shallowly. 

“Such a good boy,” Levi croons as he gives small timid thrusts to force the rest of his length inside the others hot passage until his hips are flush against the others ass. “Eating daddy up like that.” 

Eren groans in response, a small trickle of tears escaping his eyes. Levi leans forward until his chest is flush against the other’s back, and presses kisses along Eren’s shoulders and the nape of his neck as he pulls about halfway out of the tight heat before thrusting forward, his balls slapping noisily against the tan globes. Eren gasps at the feeling, pressing back against Levi in a vain attempt to signal for more. 

A groan leaves Levi’s throat, his teeth grinding together as he tries to maintain control and not fuck the boy beneath him into oblivion. He slowly pulls out and presses back in, keeping a sensual pace that drives the younger one crazy. 

Eren whimpers loudly, one hand still grasping at his ass as Levi fucks it and the other grasping at the table for purchase. His body jolts slightly with each thrust. He attempts to press back quickly against Levi but the other quickly grips at his hips and stills the movement. 

Levi presses his lips against the nape of his neck, mouthing at the sensitive area as his thrusts quicken. His nails dig into Eren’s hips as he sets a sudden and rough pace, grunting loudly against the others heated skin while he suckles and nips at the tender flesh of his neck and shoulders. 

Eren moans loudly, head arching back and tilting slightly as to give his lover more access. And words that he’s dying to scream muffled into unintelligible gargles of pleasure by the ball gag as his lover fucks him into their coffee table. His erection presses against the cool glass and wooden frame, jolting with every movement in a pleasurable way. His body trembles as he struggles to fight the grip on his hip, desperately trying to press back into the invading thrusts like an animal in heat.

“Just like that,” Levi groans, latching onto the tender flesh of Eren’s neck and sinking his teeth gently into it before pulling it back, letting the reddening flesh pop out of his mouth before peppering the area with kisses. “Such a good little boy. So tight and hot. Going to breed you like the bitch you are.” 

Eren jolts at the appraisal, eyes rolling slightly back as his lover nails his prostate, ramming his erection into the sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly. He chokes on his own cries of pleasure, tossing his head back into the crook of Levi’s neck.

Levi almost growls, hurriedly hoisting Eren’s leg up and onto the table and fucking into the boy’s limp body crazily. He releases his grip on the others hip and wraps it around the bobbing erection screaming for attention, squeezing around the base. 

“Are you going to be a good boy from now on?” Levi question, giving a rather rough thrust into his lover. Eren barely even comprehends the question, his head bobbing in a quick nod between his moans. Levi grunts loudly, his thrusting became erratic and hand quickly moving to jerk Eren off. 

“Fuck you’re so perfect,” Levi manages between groans of pleasure. Eren archs one final time, ass pressing back against Levi as it constricts and squeezes around the engorged member inside of him. His vision goes bleary and dotted as the heat in his gut spills over. He cums out onto the clear glass in thick spurts, eyes slipping closed and body riding out his orgasm before slumping forward onto the table

Levi nearly howls in pleasure as the other squeezes around him, his nails breaking skin as he digs them into Eren’s body for purchase, keeping his ass up in the air as he presses as deep as he can inside of the tight heat before spilling his own load into the condom. When he comes down from his high, he gently pats Eren’s cheeks, slowly lowering the boy down to the table and pulling himself out. 

He quickly ties and disposes of the condom before returning to his beautiful lover and pulling him up into his lap. He presses a kiss to Eren’s forehead, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Eren gurgles in appreciation, gently nuzzling Levi’s neck. 

“Fuck that was great. We need to fight more often,” Levi sighs, leaning back against the couch and running a soothing hand down Eren’s back. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Eren snickers at the joke and shakes his head, burrowing into Levi’s arms and reaching up, fumbling with the straps to the ball gag. 

“Here, let me,” Levi offers, reaching behind the boy’s head to the clasp in the back, he unlocks it and slowly pulls forward to pop the ball out. 

The deafening sound of fabric ripping pierces the after sex atmosphere. 

Levi stares in utter shock between the two pieces of cloth dangling from either of his hands and at the ball still lodged within Eren’s mouth, as well as the growing realization, shock, and anger growing on Eren’s face. 

“Fuck.”

And thus concludes where the two are now. Eren hunched over in a waiting room chair, hands clasped over his mouth and Levi next to him, leaning back in his seat and glaring at anyone who so much as looks their way. Eren occasionally sends a heated look Levi’s way to which the other simple scowls and looks away. 

It feels like ages until a nurse finally calls out Eren’s name, a perfectly manicured hand trembling as she covers her smile. Eren walks silently beside Levi as they follow the giggling nurse, slouched over and feet dragging as he attempts to hide himself behind the short man. 

They’re lead to an empty room and Eren is instructed on the bed. Levi awkwardly leans against the wall next to his fuming lover. The nurse takes a clipboard and starts filling out information, occasionally asking Levi a question, seeing as Eren can’t speak. After she finishes, she places the clipboard on the outside of the door and left the room, leaving the two together in the growing silence. 

“Well,” Levi begins. “What are the chances that we’ll have sex within the next five months?” 

If looks could kill, Levi would be sizzling in the darkest pit of hell. But the sharp kick to his shin was an answer enough for him. 

The nurse comes back into the room moments later, taking in the tense atmosphere before speaking timidly, “Alright, Eren! We’re going to try and get it out naturally before we use any muscle relaxants. If we can’t get it out though, I’ll unfortunately have to get Dr. Jaeger in here.” 

Eren pales at that and groans loudly. 

Another nurse comes in and they both work to try and get the ball out, pressing and prodding at Eren’s jaw to attempt to relax the sore area enough to unhinge his mouth a bit wider. Levi watches in mild disgust as they wedge their fingers into Eren’s mouth painfully. Saliva dribbles down Eren’s chin as well as small globs of tears.

After having tried multiple times to no avail the nurse begrudgingly leaves the room, leaving the other taller one there to wait for Eren’s father.

 

“A what?” A loud and deep voice asks, muddled with confusion.Eren whimpers at the voice approaching the door and flops back against the bed, fresh tears filling his eyes. 

“A-a ball sir.”

The doctor stares in utter confusion and horror at his son sprawled out on the bed. He sighs loudly, nodding politely at Levi before walking over to his flustered son. 

“Eren sit up and let me see,” Grisha commands. Eren lets out a muffled noise of disapproval. “Eren I need to make sure it doesn’t lodge itself deeper, you could choke on it.” 

Eren shuffles to sit up, averting his gaze away from his father as the elder man examines the ball protruding from his son’s mouth. 

“I’m going to need you to relax and close your eyes. lean forward for me and tilt your head down. I’m going to give you a shot to relax your muscles in your jaw. You’ll feel a tiny pinch.” 

Eren nods his head, quickly squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head slightly down. He flinches as the needle pierces his skin, but almost immediately the drugs take effect and he feels his aching jaw slowly unhinge impossibly wider. Grisha reaches upward with a gloved hand and eases the ball out from between his son’s lip, placing the object on the bed beside him.

Eren reaches up and holds his jaw, staring up at his dad and Levi with glassy eyes.

“You prick,” Eren slurs at Levi. Levi hides his smirk behind his hand. Grisha regards the two with unamusement, his forehead creased. 

“You two need to be more careful,” Grisha warns and Levi is tempted to leave the room. He already went through the awkward sex talk with his uncle, he doesn’t need to be reprimanded and informed about gags. 

“Dad please no,” Eren groans loudly. “Not now.” 

“Well as joyously shitty as this has been, I think it’s about time we head home. It’s late and I have to get up for work tomorrow morning,” Levi announces, moving from his place on the wall. Eren nods in approval, moving to stand up.

“Daddy can you get me a cup of water, please?” Eren asks hoarsely, cupping his aching jaw. 

“Yes, son” 

“Yeah.” 

Grisha stares between Levi and Eren in growing horror. Levi looks to Eren with a deep sigh before stalking out of the room without so much as a word, leaving Eren with a growing beet red face and his mortified father but not before hearing Grisha grumble something to Eren.

“Eren, we’re going to need to have a long talk after this.”

The couch will more than likely be his bed for the next five weeks.


End file.
